Crunchery
Location is found at -1,-7 in Creamy Gardens. Access Entry requires giving a Crunchery Key to Jean Knew-Ouse, which is consumed. Mechanics Include in dungeons which work oddly (Peki, Lord Crow etc.). Rooms - Tactical Mode= }} Room 1 * Kwakao, level 122 * Chocopingwin, level 122 * Marshmallow Bearbarian, level 122 * Chocopingwin, level 122 (total level: 488) * 5 characters: +Chocosnailmet, level 122 (total level: 610) * 6 characters: +Marshmallow Bearbarian, level 122 (total level: 732) * 7 characters: +Kwakao, level 122 (total level: 854) * 8 characters: +Kwakao, level 122 (total level: 976) - Tactical Mode= }} Room 2 * Kwakao, level 124 * Kwakao, level 124 * Chocosnailmet, level 124 * Chocopingwin, level 124 (total level: 496) * 5 characters: +'Yazkooalak', level x (total level: 620) * 6 characters: +Chocopingwin, level x (total level: 744) * 7 characters: +Marshmallow Bearbarian, level x (total level: 868) * 8 characters: +Chocosnailmet, level x (total level: 992) - Tactical Mode= }} Room 3 * Marshmallow Bearbarian, level 126 * Chocosnailmet, level 126 * Yazkooalak, level 126 * Kwakao, level 126(total level: 504) * 5 characters: +Chocopingwin, level 126 (total level: 630) * 6 characters: +Chocosnailmet, level 126 (total level: 756) * 7 characters: +chocopingwin, level 126 (total level: 882) * 8 characters: +Marshmallow Bearbarian, level 126 (total level: 1008) - Tactical Mode= }} Room 4 * Chocosnailmet, level 128 * Marshmallow Bearbarian, level 128 * Marshmallow Bearbarian, level 128 * Yazkooalak, level 128 (total level: 512) * 5 characters: +Chocopingwin, level 128 (total level: 640) * 6 characters: +'Yazkooalak', level 128 (total level: 768) * 7 characters: +Kwakao, level 128 (total level: 896) * 8 characters: +Chocosnailmet, level 128 (total level: 1024) - Tactical Mode= }} Room 5 * Crunchler, level 130 * Marshmallow Bearbarian, level 130 * Yazkooalak, level 130 * Chocosnailmet, level 130 (total level: 520) * 5 characters: +Kwakao, level 130 (total level: 650) * 6 characters: +Chocopingwin, level 130 (total level: 780) * 7 characters: +'Yazkooalak', level 130 (total level: 910) * 8 characters: +Marshmallow Bearbarian, level 130 (total level: 1040) Rewards There's no specific reward from except the chance to find Crunchler and Yazkooalak. Strategy Crunchler begins in an Invulnerable state, and cannot be made vulnerable. Instead, Crunchler is beaten by killing its Crunchler Nuggets, which it summons when it is in an elemental state. The order of the states is: Fire, Air, Water and Earth. By attacking Crunchler with the specific element he enters that state, and then moving him (the direction is irrelevant), he summons a Crunchler Nugget of that element, which it is weak in, while slightly resistant to all other elements. Additionally, Crunchler Nuggets can only be damaged at close range, though this range seems to lengthen with each consecutive elemental Crunchler Nugget, starting with only 1 space for Fire. Furthermore, the Crunchler Nuggets increase in HP, with Fire at ~2000 HP, Air at ~3000 HP, Water at ~4000 HP and Earth at ~5000 HP. Crunchler will kill his summoned Crunchler Nuggets within a couple of turns, so you must kill them before that, else you will need to try again with that element, which means damage dealers are helpful. After killing all of the Crunchler Nuggets, Crunchler will die. For lower-level players, the Duo Achievement may be too difficult, because Crunchler kills his Summons so quickly. Indeed, the nature of the system requires characters to be Omni. If players are not doing the Chrono Achievement, then healing and shielding between Crunchler Nuggets allows players to deal with the increasing damage Crunchler deals as his HP decreases. Finally, Crunchler wants to protect his Crunchler Nuggets, so he moves enemies around and locks them, making it difficult to be close enough to attack them. Related Achievements * The Crunched Chocruncher